No One Loves You Like I Do
by DeathByBeauty
Summary: CHAPTER THREE IS UP! CM Punk is basically wrapped around Candice Michelle's finger. His best friend Jamie Valentine is sick of it. She's in love with him, but is just too afraid to show it. What will happen? [Please read and review!] CandixPunkxOC
1. Chapter One: Yet Another Cancel

**No One Loves You Like I Do**

_Wicked_

_Disclaimer:__ I don't own anything or anyone. I only own my OC Caria Hardy. Jamie Valentine belongs to BrokenFreak and Dameon Batista belongs to DameonBatista._

Genre: Romance/Drama/Friendship

Pairings: PhilCandice, PhilJamie, JeffCaria, DaveDame and probably more…

Superstars/Divas shown: Phil Brookes (CM Punk), Jeff Hardy, Dave Batista, Candice Michelle and probably more…

Chapter One: Yet Another Cancel

_'I'm going with Candice tonight. I'm sorry Jamie, but maybe we can do something some other time.'_

The Canadian blonde shook her head and let out a frustrated sigh. She was really getting tired of that same old excuse her so-called best friend Phil Brookes kept using every time to break plans. It was because of HER. The GoDaddy Princess – his girlfriend. She and Jamie didn't get along too well. Only because of the fact that Jamie thought Candice was a fake and extremely self-centered. That and Jamie had the biggest crush on him. Everyone knew it, but Phil himself. He had no idea. But she wouldn't let him know because she didn't have enough courage to ask him nor could she handle what he would have thought. But no matter, she liked being friends with Phil; even if she had great feelings for him.

She finished tying up her boots when her best friend walked in.

"Damn, Melina is freakin' vicious!"

"I take it you lost?" Jamie guessed.

Caria Hardy groaned. "Ugh, this time; but watch me – I'll get her back."

The sweaty and exhausted Diva went over to her gym bag and dug out some normal clothes to change in from her wrestling outfit. Caria was the youngest of her siblings Brooklyn and Amy Swatson. At the moment, Vince's writers had the two on ECW while two of ECW's originals Phil and Jamie came onto RAW.

"So anything planned for tonight?" Caria asked.

"Well, Phil and I were _supposed_ to go out to see a movie with Dameon and Dave but he had to cancel YET AGAIN because Candice wanted to have dinner with him and him alone tonight." Jamie explained. "I swear if he cancels one more time because SHE SAID SO I'm going to punch that bitch right in her nose!"

"Calm down killer" Caria joked. "I'm sure you'll be able to get him the next time. And don't be punchin' anyone just yet. She and I have a match at Wrestlemania for the WWE Women's Championship."

"Make it quick because her face is going to meet my fist if she keeps it up." Jamie laughed.

"I don't think I want to be around when you go nuts on her." Caria laughed too. "But anyways, forget him! Forget Candice! Why don't you, Dame, and I go to dinner ourselves? Pittsburgh has THEE greatest restaurant! It's called the Red Star Tavern. You'll love it trust me."

"Eh, okay then. I'll meet you after the show." Jamie said.

"Got it, but first I desperately need a shower!" Caria joked again.

A/N: Yes short but longer chapters are yet to come! Please review!

- Wicked


	2. Chapter Two: Candi With A Side Of Fries

Chapter Two: Candi With A Side Of Fries

Caria and Jamie entered inside the tavern. It was pretty packed, but the two managed to get their table at a window.

As they waited for the food to arrive, they go lost in a random conversation all their own.

"Yeah, I know about that but -- "

Caria's eyes caught a glimpse of a couple of familiar people in the background behind Jamie.

The Toronto native blinked in confusion "What? What is it?"

Caria bit her lip and looked down at the table. "Don't look behind you."

"Why who's here?" Jamie asked. She didn't see what the big deal was…until she turned around.

Phil and Candice were being seated a couple of tables away. Jamie spun back and faced her friend again.

"I swear to God, there's no escaping her!" Jamie whispered. "It's like she stalks more or something just to torment the piss out of me!"

Caria shrugged. "One, I warned you. And two, she doesn't stalk you."

"Well I'm getting tired of having her around – watch this." Jamie said with an evil smirk. A vengeful sparkle twinkled in her eye.

Caria put a hand on her forehead and shook her head. "Oh brother."

Jamie picked up a fry from her appetizers and snuck slowly around again. She ducked low so Phil wouldn't recognizer her.

She aimed and quickly whipped the spud at the back of Candice's head. She turned back around pretending like nothing happened. Candice felt it hit her and alerted to attention.

"What the…"

The Milwaukee native scanned everywhere for the perpetrator. Fortunate for Jamie and unfortunately for Candice, she didn't see any guilty faces.

Jamie snickered "Oh yea, that totally felt awesome.

Caria was ducked down low with Jamie as well because she didn't want the GoDaddy Princess nor her boyfriend to think it was her. That and if she was spotted, they both would have been in trouble.

Even though she couldn't help be laugh too, Caria said "Come on Jam', it's not funny…Ah who am I kidding, yes it is! Do it again!"

Jamie picked up another fry and tossed it at Candice and the same routine happened over again. This time, she figured out it was them.

"Who's doing it?" the punk asked.

Candice's eyes fixed coldly on Caria and Jamie. She pointed to them "Those two over there; tell them to stop or I'm history Phil!"

He put his hands up to calm her down. "Alright, alright; chill honey I'll take care of it."

Phil traveled to their table. He had a frustrated emotion on his face. Getting closer, he saw it was his friends. Stopping, he looked down on Caria and Jamie.

"Which one of you is throwing the food?" Phil asked.

Caria rose her hand up in defense and sat back in place. "I would just like to say I had no take in this."

Jamie narrowed her eyes. "Oh you gutless little weasel! (In a mocking tone) 'Do it again!' (Normal voice) she says."

Phil looked surprised. "Jamie you did it? I was expecting Caria to confess."

Caria glared at him. "Ooh, you're gonna get it punk-boy!"

Phil apologized and then looked over at Jamie. "Can I talk to you please? Alone?"

Jamie gave up; she nodded her head and mumbled a 'yeah'.

They walked over to the bathrooms. Jamie was afraid of what Phil had to say, but she knew she had to take it.

"What's your deal Jamie? Why do you constantly keep acting this way?!" Phil asked her coldly.

"Why? May be it's because back before that hag came into the picture you and I were like this – (She showed him her pointer and middle finger crossed gesturing they were close) – We used to do everything together with no questions asked! Then you just had to run off and date HER." Jamie answered just the same.

Phil sighed. "Look, I'm sorry okay? I know it's not easy and I'm trying my best with you and Candice but I'm not perfect; and neither is she. So I think you should pay her some respect."

"Candice Michelle has not shown me the least bit of respect since day one. And you expect me to show her respect? She's probably using you Phil! That's why she's your girlfriend."

"You hold your tongue!" the Straight-Edge Superstar's voice rose. "I love her and she loves me so you watch what you say!"

Jamie got up in his face. "Oh yeah, well remember this and I'll leave you and her alone: When I start to matter or mean anything to you; please let me know. It would sure help a whole fucking lot!"

With every word that Jamie spoke dripped in venom. Her harsh words slapped Phil in the face. He watched as the blonde walked away in anger and sadness. Tears strolled down the pale face of the Toronto native. She had never in there six years of friendship spoken to Phil like that. It probably hurt more to her than to him. But something had to be done.

_**A/N: Like it? Please review and tell me! **_

_**- Wicked**_


	3. Chapter Three: Caught Red Handed

Chapter Three: Caught Red-Handed

"How can men be so cruel?! Insensitive! Idiotic! And…and…hurtful!?"

Caria was ranting on in anger as she helped Jeff with his purple and blue hair into braids. Little did she know, she was pulling and tying a little too hard. The two of them were in the lounge. Jeff had a match next and Caria was preparing him all up.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow – um, husband in pain here." Jeff alerted her.

Caria looked down and gasped. She let go and put her hands gently on his head. "Oh, I'm sorry honey. I'm just so pissed off!"

"I can see that." Jeff blinked. "What's going on?"

Caria explained the whole event that happened in the previous night.

"…And she was crying so much! I had to do everything I could to help her. I mean, don't guys know how delicate we are?" Caria finished.

"God help me if I ever leave you." Jeff joked. "No but seriously, I understand. But may be Jamie has to face that Phil's with Candice. Harsh-sounding I know, but it's true. If only Phil felt the same way about her then it'd be different. Understand?"

Caria laughed softly. "Oh boy, yeah; and I get it. I just hate seeing her upset."

"Well, no one likes seeing their best friend upset babe. But anyways, show doesn't start for another three to four hours. You want to go to the carnival in town?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah I have to go; Pink Skull's going to be playing there." Caria said.

Pink Skull was the name of Jamie and Caria's band that they created. It was just a small project they had. Usually when gigs like carnivals or other stuff came up, they would play at wherever they could. Pink Skull wrote their own songs, but usually liked to play hits from other bands. Jamie was the lead singer, Caria was bassist, Dameon was the drums, Ashley Massaro was the lead guitarist, and Maria was the rhythm guitarist.

"Wow, you guys haven't played in months. This should be good to see." Jeff said.

"Yeah I know I've been dying to play. With all wrestling and everything, I'm so happy we got another gig." Caria said continuing braiding his hair. "Well, I think I got all of your braids done."

"Okay then." Jeff stood up and turned around. Caria did the same. He gave her a smooch on the lips. "I'll see you after this."

"'K, I love you."

"Love you too."

There at the carnival grounds, the band was setting up all the equipment to play the show. Jamie stepped off the stage and walked towards the bathrooms. Caria caught up with her and asked "Hey, you okay?"

Jamie smiled softly. "Yeah, I'm better since last night. Phil and I still haven't spoken though."

"Give it time, things will work over." Caria told her.

"Alright." Jamie said. "I'll be back in a couple minutes."

Stepping inside, she walked over and faced the mirrors and did a whole check over to see if her hair and make-up was all perfect. The blonde Canadian suddenly heard two voices whispering coming from one stall. She thought was it just her imagination, or was there two people having sex in the bathroom? The Toronto native scrunched her nose up at that thought. But she couldn't help but be curious. She bent down to see which stall had the people in it. Then when she figured it out, Jamie climbed into the one next to it. She put her feet firmly on the seat and peered over the wall.

Her eyes grew huge and her mouth dropped. Her predictions were half true. It wasn't two people having _sex, _but _making out. _She smirked when she found out just who both of them were….

Miss Candice Michelle… and John Morrison.

A/N: Yeah, short but more details will come in the next chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter Four: Loose Lips Sink Ships

Chapter Four: Loose Lips Sink Ships

**_A/N: Hey people! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I've been so busy with other stories and haven been having major writer's block. But now I hope you like this new chapter. It's kind of short, but more will be longer in the future. Please review!_**

* * *

The blonde Canadian bit her lip to hold back her excitement. She couldn't believe it; it was true. Her suspicions were right. It was like a miracle that came down on her. God had finally gave her a break.

Then as Jamie watched, a smirk crossed her face. She decided to speak up loud and clear.

"You know, if you were planning on fooling around, you should of done it **a LOT **more quieter." she told them.

Candice's eyes caught her and quickly broke the kiss between her and John. "Oh god, no."

"Oh yes." Jamie snickered.

She climbed down from off the tioley seat and out of the stall. Candice raced her, pushing the Los Angeles native off her and out of her way. Before Jamie could make it to the door, Candice grabbed a hold of her wrist. "No wait!"

Jamie spun around. "Let go of me now. I'm telling Phil all about your little secret. You're getting every little bit of this that you deserve."

"Don't tell Phil, please." Candice pleaded. "I'll...I'll do anything you want. Whatever -- you name it."

That same twinkle came back into Jamie's eye. "Oh really now? Is that a promise?"

"As long as you don't tell Phil or anyone else about this." the Milwaukee woman told her.

"Deal; but you have to stop cheating on him starting today." Jamie responded. "And when it comes to you and Caria's title match, you have to lose on purpose."

Candice didn't like the sound of that. "Oh HELL NO."

"I'll slip the news then." Jamie smirked.

Candice sighed. She was trying to keep as calm as possible. "Fine."


End file.
